Talk:Wyvern/@comment-27303410-20151211022716/@comment-27262819-20151213032518
nice aux... ok to the actual scenario... I finally landed safely without cutting my parachute and without ankle injuries near at my landing spot, I can see a forest, from which I think is a good hiding place As I got back on my feet, suddenly a wyvern swoops down at me, and luckily my daredevil reflexes saved me from the incoming abduction I then run as fast as I can into the woods just as i remebered, wyvern are agile flyers, so basically, me getting into the woods is like me labeling myself 'free husband' The wyvern finally entered the woods and I can see that she is desperately looking for me flying through the trees with graceful movements without even touching a single twig. As she was busy doing what she does, I found a small hole in the tree on where I was currently hiding I hid in there for some protection... or protection atleast... it was a fire ant nest (insect not mamnono) I got out there just in time so that only a few ants can sting and bite on my right leg As I attempted to run, my head suddenly hurts, I become dizzy "Arghh curse this! must be the ants venom going in my head!" Well that is expected, atleast considering a thousand ants bit your right leg Even in that situation, I desperately dragged myself on a nearby stream to atleast remedy my inflamed right leg. As I was on the way there, the wyvern which was after me was slowly fading in my sight reached the stream, I bathed my right leg there, and slowly, the aching sensation fades and my headache from the venom slowly subsides. the cooling sensation of the water, bringing me to the point of drowsiness... and there, I finally got up, and look for a good place to take a nap with only a few steps at the edge of the woods, I saw a meadow I figured to myself that this is a good place and there, I laid down, with the shadow of the tree covering my face, looking at the vast plain of grass within a few moments of relinquishing the green view, unoticingly, I fell into my slumber. ... "*yawns* huh... its already sunset...?" ???: *giggles* are awake now? ^_^ Me: Mmmhhmmmh... well yeah... ???: How's my lap pillow feel like? ^_^ Me: Eh.? I then looked to my side... to see my bag (acts as a pillow) ripped to shreds "Eh???" I then looked above... to see the face of the wyvern who was chasing me earlier... she was pretty cute... Wha-!? "Wha- what the?" "You were sleeping so peacefully when I found you, I didn't bother waking you up... ^_^" She then wrapped her arms (wings?) around me, our faces so close,I can feel her breath "You can have this soft comfy lap pillow all to yourself, you know? ^_^" " He-hey wait a minute- *tries to get up* ahh!" "Sorry dear,but I'm not letting you go... ^_^" She then kisses me on my forehead... that was... soft... wha!? "wh-what are you doin-" she then finally seals my lips with her lip, our faces upside down. "Its my first kiss, so take responsibility, kay! ^_^"